Paris, the vampire slayer
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Meine Freundin und ich haben versucht in 45min eine Voyager Story zu schreiben. Heraus kam Garbage und die Antwort auf Tom's Turbolift Phobie. *gg*


Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount Pictures. Story: Mister Paris trifft auf Vampire Author's Note: The stranger in the Mist. Diese Story wurde von mir (Schriftart: SSSSoooo!!!!) und meiner Freundin Annika geschrieben ( Hi @ll!). Genre: garbage FSK: No nerves- no reading Widmung: Pour ma petite Annika - H.D.L.  
  
  
  
Paris, the Vampire slayer  
  
,, Es ist Halloween,, Tuvok! Nun seien Sie doch nicht so prüde!" Mister Paris, der seine Schicht als Zombie verkleidet antreten wollte aber leider im Turbolift ausgerechnet auf Tuvok stieß- steckte jetzt mitten im größten Schlamassel das einem Sterblichen passieren konnte: Eine Diskussion mit Tuvok.,, Das ist keine Entschuldigung für Ihren nicht dienstgerechten Aufzug," erwiderte der Sicherheitschef trocken.,, Mensch, Tuvok, jetzt lassen Sie der High Society der Crew - also mir - doch mal ihren Spaß," versuchte Tom ihn zu überzeugen. ,,Lieutenant haben Sie den Captain gefragt was sie davon hält?" fragte Tuvok und Paris sah sich in Gedanken schon wieder beim umziehen zu.,, Nein, habe ich nicht ich wollte sie überraschen," antwortete Tom. Bevor Tuvok antworten konnte hielt der Turbolift an und die beiden Offiziere betraten die - leere - Brücke. Leer??? Jepp, vollständig leer, null Personen, rein gar niemand. Und das obwohl Janeway, Chakotay, Harry und Seven Dienst haben sollten.,, Tuvok, ich glaube wir sollten unser Outfit ändern und uns diesem ,Verschwinden' als Buffy und Angel widmen- Sie spielen die Buffy," schlug Paris vor.,, Mister Paris lassen Sie bitte dieses unlogische Geschwätz, es gibt sicher eine völlig logische Erklärung für alles," meinte der Sicherheitschef mäßig beeindruckt.,, Oh man, keep cool, Tuvok! Ich regle das schon, Sie brauchen gar keine Angst zu haben, holde Maid," sagte Paris, stolzierte auf den Bereitschaftsraum zu, betrat ihn und rannte schreiend hinter Tuvok um sich hinter diesem zu verstecken. Der Vulkanier seufzte - das Spiel hier war ihm echt zu lächerlich- und sagte: ,, Captain, Sie können alle heraus kommen, wir bzw. Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht." Die restliche Brückenbesatzung kam -alle als Vampire verkleidet- aus dem Bereitschaftsraum heraus. Paris lag inzwischen ohnmächtig hinter Tuvok und Harry lachte sich halb krank. Als Tom später wieder aufwachte und wieder mit Tuvok im Turbolift stand war er dementsprechend beleidigt und ignorierte den Vulkanier, sodass er nicht sah wie Tuvoks Eckzähne länger wurden und sich in seinen Hals bohren wollten... ,, Hilfe, ein Vampir!" Und schon wieder fiel Tom um.,, Shit ( Anmerkung von Karina: Ein Vulkanier sagt Shit? Annika!!!). ich wollte ihn doch nur ein bisschen erschrecken! Doc?" ,, ja, Mister Tuvok?" ,, Beamen Sie bitte Mister Paris auf die Krankenstation er ist soeben ohnmächtig geworden." , Okay, alles klar." Und schon war Tom weg. Als Tom die Augen öffnete sah er die Decke der Krankenstation an. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, wurde jedoch von einem Kraftfeld direkt wieder schmerzhaft zurückgeworfen.,, Hey, Doc! Was soll das?" ,, ich versuche Sie nur davor zu bewahren Tuvok wieder zu begegnen.",, Na toll, ich fühle mich etwas meiner Freiheit beraubt," protestierte der Lieutenant. Plötzlich beugte sich der Dok über ihn und lachte ihn mit großen weißen Eckzähnen an.,, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Und schon wieder fiel Tom in Ohnmacht.  
  
Das nächste Mal - als er endlich wieder aufwachte - fand er sich wieder auf der Krankenstation wieder. Der Dok war im Labor und Tom nutzte die Gelegenheit um abzuhauen. Kaum war er etwas mehr als 10 Meter gegangen ging auf einmal der rote Alarm an:,, Achtung, gesucht wird Lieutenant Tom Paris, tot oder lebendig. Wenn tot, dann halten Sie ihn bitte warm damit wir sein Blut mit Körperwärme konsumieren können. Greetings Captain Janeway." Paris, völlig geschockt, wollte schon wieder umkippen, besann sich aber eines Besseren und rannte in Richtung Turbolift der sogar noch funktionstüchtig war. Er betrat ihn und befahl:,, Deck 4, Waffenkammer." Es piepte und der Turbolift fuhr nach oben. Die Tür öffnete sich, doch als Tom ihn verlassen wollte schloss sie sich wieder und der Lift sagte:,, He he, zu spät ich hole mir jetzt die Belohnung die auf Sie aufgesetzt wurde," und mit diesen Worten fuhr bzw. stürzte der Turbolift in rasendem Tempo nach unten. Paris klebte kurz darauf an der Decke. ,,Stopp!" rief Tom doch das half nichts mehr.,, Ich bitte dich, lieber Turbolift, ich flehe dich an, ich gebe dir ales was du willst, nur halt doch bitte an, BITTE!" heulte Tom. Schlagartig blieb der Turbolift stehen und Tom knallte auf den boden.,, Du gibst mir wirklich alles, was ich will?" fragte der Lift scharf.,, Alles, aber lass es bitte nicht dazu kommen dass wir beide tief fallen und gleich verschrottet werden können," sagte Tom weinerlich.,, Na gut, geben Sie mir Zeit, ich musss überlegen..." Tom wartete.,, Tja, vielleicht neue Knöpfe... Nein, die sind nicht viel Wert die kann man jeden Tag neu anschaffen..." So ging das ca. 30 Minuten. Tom saß auf dem Boden und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, doch da... meinte der Lift:,, Ich hab's: Sie schrubben mich einen Monat lang jeden Tag von Hand, mit Mr. Propper. Und ich bringe Sie dafür wohin sie wollen," sagte der Lift. Paris stöhnte, erwiderte jedoch:,, Okay, ich will auf Deck 4." Kurz darauf hatte Tom sich Waffen besorgt und fuhr auf Deck 1 zur Brücke. Dort angekommen stieß er allerdings nur auf B'Elanna die sich ihm näherte:,, Tom, bitte hilf mir, die Crew ist verrückt geworden!" Tom überlegte, ob er ihr vertrauen sollte und da er ja den Retter aller Frauen darstellen wollte rntschloss er sich dazu. B'Elanna umarmte ihn dankbar, doch plötzlich spürte Tom einen stechenden Schmerz im Hals...  
  
Tom paris wachte- durch das Wecksignal gewecikt- auf. Schweißperlen satnden auf seiner Stirn. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf seinen Kalender - es war der 21.06.2376, nicht halloween. Im Turbolift begegnete er niemanden und er sagte: ,,Deck 1, Brücke." Dochh der Turbolift bewegte sich keinen zentimeter. Da dachte er an sein Verspreewchen... Traum oder nicht, er holte Reinigungszeug und Mr. Propper und begann zu putzen...  
  
3 Wochen später im kasino... ,, Wo ist Tom?" fragte Harry.,, Turbolift schrubben," antwortete B'Elanna. ,, Sollten wir es ihm nicht sagen?" fragte Neelix.,, Was, das die Geschichte mit dem Turbolift eine mormale Fehlfunktion war?" fragte der Dok. Alle sahen sich an und ein einstimmiges: ,Nein!' ertönte, zu Toms Leiden....  
  
The End! 


End file.
